Estoy aqui para ti
by Nasthia-chan
Summary: Ella no entendía por qué estaba prohibido entrar allí… …aunque le dijeran que no entrara… …que era peligroso ese lugar… …ella nunca los escuchó. Tal vez debió hacerlo… …tal vez debió mantenerse alejada… …o… tal vez no.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Estoy aquí para ti (Hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor, no sé poner títulos :p)

**Género: **Romance / ¿Drama?

**Personajes: **Natsu D., Lucy H.

**Rated: **M

Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen al genio y troll Hiro Mashima-sama solo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary<strong>

Ella no entendía por qué estaba prohibido entrar allí…

…aunque le dijeran que no entrara…

…que era peligroso ese lugar…

…ella nunca los escuchó

Tal vez debió hacerlo…

…tal vez debió mantenerse alejada…

…o… _tal vez no._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo<strong> 1

**Lucy**

Miraba el lugar con curiosidad.

Había oído muchos rumores.

"Él está ahí…"

"…se oculta allí…"

"…quiere vigilarnos..."

"…nos odia a todos…"

"…te matará sin dudarlo…"

"…es un_ monstruo_."

Ahora que estaba en el dichoso lugar no le veía lo temible. Este lugar no podía albergar a un monstruo. Los monstruos eran malos. Vivían en lugares horribles, donde los cálidos rayos del sol no puedan alcanzarlos.

Observé el lugar nuevamente. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles de forma que el lugar parecía brillar con luz propia. Incluso si un monstruo viviera aquí no soportaría estar en un lugar como este. Convencida de ello avancé internándome en el bosque.

Me recosté en la hierba, dejando que las copas de los árboles me cubran, arrullándome con el sonido de la suave brisa moviendo sus hojas.

No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté el cielo era una combinación de naranja rojo y amarillo, en distintos tonos, formando un hermoso atardecer. Me quedé admirándolo un momento.

Solo un momento más no haría diferencia ¿verdad?

**Natsu**

Me levanté cuando el sol estaba comenzando a bajar. Al parecer me había echado una siesta algo larga. Me estiré y me disponía a irme, cuando sentí algo extraño. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna. Hay alguien aquí.

NO. Es imposible. Nadie entraba aquí. _No todavía… _Sacudí mi cabeza. No, no debería pensar en eso ahora. Me las había arreglado hasta ahora. Puedo con esto. Tomé aire para calmarme un poco y caminé para asegurarme de si realmente había alguien aquí. Me detuve con el sonido leve de la hierba moviéndose.

Y allí estaba.

**Lucy**

Me giré al oír unos pasos acercándose.

Un chico como de mi edad, tal vez algo mayor, estaba parado no muy lejos de donde estaba. Tal vez alguien del pueblo se enteró que entré y lo envió para sacarme de allí. Debí de hacer algún ruido porque se giró hacia mí.

Me sentí algo incómoda, parecía analizarme, evaluarme, como si fuera una intrusa. Y lo soy. Pero él no era dueño de ese lugar. Nadie, mejor dicho casi nadie, entraba aquí por lo que escuché antes de llegar aquí. O tal vez estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Sonreí levemente. Parece que no soy la única rompe reglas aquí. Tal vez él no es de aquí y sintió curiosidad igual que yo. Si es así, no puede ser tan malo.

**Natsu**

Había una chica que no reconocía o recordaba de ninguna parte del pueblo. Tal vez era nueva aquí y no sabía. No lo creo, después de todo este tiempo ellos se encargaron de que, al menos medio continente lo sepa. Y si ella sabía y aun así entró, ¿qué debería pensar?

La miré fríamente. No importaba por qué había entrado, ella era como ellos y no debería estar aquí. Pero cuando volví mi mirada hacia ella tenía una leve sonrisa.

Me molesté. No sabía que le hacía tanta gracia. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero lo que fuera que tuviera en mente se esfumó al ver de nuevo en mi dirección. Parecía intimidada. "Bien, así se irá más rápido" pensé.

**Lucy**

Me disponía a hablar, pero su expresión fue suficiente para hacerme callar. Se veía molesta y hasta algo intimidante.

-Vete – dijo con frialdad.

-Pero…

-Vete- repitió interrumpiéndome

Está bien, me retracto, tal vez sí era malo. Quise decir algo, pero de nuevo su mirada bastó para intimidarme.

Retrocedí un poco, sintiéndome pequeña e indefensa. No. Odio sentirme así. El seguía teniendo la misma mirada. Tuve miedo de provocarlo. No era tonta como para no saber que contra él no ganaría nada. Además podía volver.

-¡Vete! – dijo más fuerte sobresaltándome, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba huyendo despavorida de él. Corrí hasta que ya no pude más y me di cuenta de que ya no reconocía donde estaba.

**Natsu**

Mi repentino grito la asustó más de lo que creí, porque salió corriendo sin mirar por donde iba. Conozco bien este bosque y estaba seguro de que esa no era la salida. Seguro se perdería.

-No es mi problema.

Me disponía a irme cuando la imagen de sus ojos asustados vino a mi mente. Suspiré cansado. Yo la asusté y si algo le pasaba sería mi culpa. Debí ocultarme y esperar a que se fuera, no parecía ser ninguna amenaza, no me buscaba a mí, tan solo estaba allí explorando, sin hacer daño a nadie, sin… Sacudí la cabeza no gustándome el rumbo que tomarían mis pensamientos si seguía analizándolo. Seguí el camino que tomó hasta que ya no había rastro. No sé por qué miré hacia arriba, pero lo hice. Y allí estaba trepada en un árbol, probablemente tratando de ver el camino desde arriba. Y eso sería inteligente… si pudiera bajar.

**Lucy**

Me sentía molesta conmigo misma por no poder hacer algo tan simple como bajar de un árbol. ¿De qué servía encontrar el camino si no podía bajar? Miré hacia abajo encontrándome con él. Lo vi confundida. Hace un momento me gritó que me fuera y ahora estaba allí, viéndome fijamente haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír.

No lo miré mientras subía al árbol y me llevaba en su espalda para bajarme. Cuando ya estaba en el suelo me encontré con su mirada fija en mí. Parecía serio. Hace un instante se estaba burlando de mí, aunque no abiertamente, pero de todas formas me sentía avergonzada.

No sabía si debía agradecerle por ayudarme, considerando que me gritó que me fuera. Tal no quería asustarme y por eso fue a buscarme. Me alegré un poco en mi interior.

-Gra…

Él ya no estaba.

Y yo estaba a tan solo unos metros de la salida.

-Me trajo hasta aquí- murmuré sorprendida. Ni siquiera noté cuando me llevó hasta allí. Sonreí y me giré hacia el bosque.

-Gracias

Tal vez no me escuchara, pero mañana lo buscaría. Era raro y tal vez algo temperamental, por lo que pude ver, pero no era tan malo como pensé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ehm ¡hola!<p>

Desde hace tiempo he querido escribir un fanfic y antes de que desaparezca el repentino ataque de… coraje, locura, o como quieran llamarle, mejor me atrevo a subirlo.

Así que aquí esta. No sé de cuantos capítulos será, pero intentaré que no sean tan cortos.

Espero que a alguien le guste está historia y sino igual la subiré una amiga me lo pidió y va dedicado a ella (sí hablo de ti) y me pidió que ponga lemon (pervertida… bueno, ambas lo somos :9) así que desde ahora les aviso he leído muchas perversiones contando _50 Sombras de Grey_… dos veces, los 3 libros. Ya les advertí, si no lo leyeron y luego se trauman no es mi culpa, además para algo está la M. (aunque ni yo misma le hago caso)

Agradezco cualquier crítica. Es mi primera historia y estoy abierta a sugerencias.

PD: No me olvidé de describir su ropa, no sabía cómo describirla ¿ayuda? Guíense de la imagen.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí.

Nos vemos … espero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Estoy aquí para ti (Hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor, no sé poner títulos :p)

**Género: **Romance / ¿Drama?

**Personajes: **Natsu D., Lucy H.

**Rated: **M

Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen al genio y troll Hiro Mashima-sama solo la historia me pertenece.

**Capítulo 2**

**Natsu**

Cuando la bajé ella no me miraba, se veía incómoda y avergonzada. Unos instantes pasaron levantó su mirada y la volvió hacia el suelo rápidamente. No esperaba que me agradeciera o algo, así que mientras ella se debatía entre decir algo o no, yo simplemente me fui. La dejé cerca de la salida así no debería haber ningún problema y aun así me preocupaba, no debería pero no podía evitarlo.

Suspiré frustrado y confundido. No importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía olvidar esos grandes ojos marrones viéndome con miedo. Nadie había entrado al bosque en mucho tiempo, solo…

Sacudí mi cabeza. Necesitaba descansar y olvidarme de esto.

**Lucy**

Estaba recostada sobre mi cama repasando lo que había pasado:

Entré en un bosque que se supone es peligroso.

Encontré a un chico allí.

El mismo chico me miró raro como analizándome.

Luego me dijo que me vaya.

Traté de hablar y él me gritó que me vaya.

Asustada me fui de allí.

Sin saber cómo acabe subida en un árbol.

El mismo chico volvió y se burló al verme.

El mismo chico me ayudó a bajar y me llevó a la salida.

Y luego se fue sin decir nada.

¡¿Acaso ese chico era bipolar?! No podía decir si era una buena o mala persona, o si solamente me quería fuera del bosque lo antes posible.

Di vueltas en la cama frustrada. Sin importar que tanto pensara en ello no podía terminar de entenderlo. Ya no estaba tan segura de volver mañana. Además, nada me aseguraba que él estaría allí mañana también. _Él._ Ni siquiera se su nombre como para llamarlo. Si lo veo… Si lo veo ¿qué? ¿Qué le diría? Suponiendo que no me eche de nuevo.

Escuché unas voces cerca.

-Disculpe, las molestias- dijo una voz de un hombre.

-No se preocupe, le avisaremos si la encontramos.-dijo otra voz que parecía ser de una anciana.

Casi me caí por lo que acababa de escuchar. Traté de calmar mi respiración. Asustada seguí escuchando.

-No te preocupes ya aparecerá-dijo la voz del mismo hombre.

-Pero quiero que esté aquí ahora – dijo la voz de un niño.

Dejé de escuchar. Mi corazón latía fuerte. "No soy yo", "no hablaban de mí" me dije a mi misma en mi mente para calmarme. No me habían encontrado _todavía._

Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y me acomodé en mi cama. "Nada va a pasar" me repetí una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormida.

**Natsu**

Todo estaba oscuro. Gritos. Golpes.

Salí. Había humo, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Tenía miedo. Miré hacia el suelo, había un charco rojo bajo mis pies. Con miedo giré mi cabeza al lugar de donde provenía el ruido. Más gritos y golpes. Fuego.

-¡Es un monstruo!

-¡Aléjense!

-¡No se acerquen!

Corrí y lo vi ya era tarde. No…

-¡No!- grité despertando. Miré hacia todas partes, respirando agitado, sudor cubriendo mi frente. Las imágenes estaban vívidas en mi mente. Me senté un momento para alejar las nauseas que me produjo esa pesadilla.

Una vez que me calmé salí a caminar un poco. Necesitaba despejar mi mente y dormir no me había ayudado en nada. Sin saber cómo terminé dirigiéndome al pequeño lago que había cerca de aquí. El mismo lugar donde estaba esa chica. No me detuve, ella no volvería.

**Lucy**

Desperté temprano asegurándome de que no había nadie cerca. Llevé mi bolsa. No pensaba regresar hasta tarde para evitar ser vista. Cuando llegué a la entrada me detuve; no estaba segura de que él no fuera a echar de nuevo, y si lo hacía tendría que esconderme hasta que se hiciera tarde. Era mejor no acerarme mucho a la gente. Salir por lo necesario para subsistir y descansar aquí. Si salía solo de vez en cuando de seguro la gente me vería raro pero si salía empezaban a hacerme preguntas tendría que irme. Prefería que pensaran que era un ermitaño a tener que buscar otro lugar.

Seguí el mismo camino que tomé la última vez. Caminé lento disfrutando el panorama, no tenía prisa. Nada me aseguraba que él estaría aquí a esta hora… ni a ninguna otra, tampoco si volvería a venir. Eso bajó mi ánimo un poco, si él estuviera aquí al menos no tendría que estar sola dando vueltas todo el día. Llegué al mismo lugar en el que lo había visto ayer.

Y allí estaba, viendo los primeros rayos del sol reflejándose en el agua. Sin darme cuenta me quedé viéndolo un largo rato desde donde estaba. No me había fijado mucho en su aspecto ayer. Pero viéndolo ahora, con los primeros rayos del sol reflejándose en su piel bronceada y…

Me sonrojé.

-En que estoy pensando-me regañé en voz baja

-Yo también quisiera saberlo

Di un respingo. ¿Cuándo se había acercado?

**Natsu**

Me quedé viendo un punto fijo en el agua, absorto en mis pensamientos. Sentí que alguien me observaba y me giré sorprendiéndome al ver a la misma chica parada viéndome fijamente. Fruncí el seño. ¿Qué quería? Estaba seguro de que no volvería y ahí estaba, con vista fija en mí. Confundido me acerqué a ella.

-En que estoy pensando-susurró de repente

-Yo también quisiera saberlo-dije sobresaltándola.

Alzó la mirada lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo, parecía avergonzada. La miré esperando una respuesta o algo pero no dijo nada.

-No deberías estar aquí.

-¿Y tú sí?- preguntó a la defensiva. Mi rostro se ensombreció y apreté mis puños con rabia contenida.

-Eso no te incumbe- dije bruscamente.

Me miró molesta.

-Lo que yo haga tampoco- contraatacó ella.

-No pregunté qué hacías te dije que te fueras

-No puedes obligarme

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en mi rostro.

-No pudiste bajar de un árbol sin mi ayuda - me burlé - ¿crees que no puedo sacarte de aquí?

Su cara enrojeció.

-Pensaba agradecerte por ayudarme ayer pero creo que no debí ni siquiera pensar en eso si de todas formas lo hiciste para echarme de aquí- gritó molesta.

-Debiste darte cuenta de eso antes- dije mirando hacia un lado indiferente.

No era cierto. No podía sacarme la imagen de sus ojos viéndome con miedo. Ella no me había hecho nada y reaccioné así sin pensarlo. Pero no podía decirle eso. No podía arriesgarme a que avisara al pueblo.

Miré de nuevo en su dirección y me paralicé al verla. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. Quise decir algo pero no sabía qué. Ella se giró y se fue corriendo. De su bolso cayo algo. Lo recogí. Era un panecillo envuelto en una bolsa. Con una nota:

_Lamento irrumpir en "tu bosque", solo sentí curiosidad_

_Me asustaste un poco cuando me dijiste que me fuera,_

_y me hiciste enfadar, pero yo era la intrusa, así que…_

_toma esto como una ¿ofrenda de paz?_

_¿Agradecimiento por no dejarme en ese árbol?_

_PD: Me llamo Lucy ¿y tú?_

Me sentí mareado ¿cómo era tan amigable con un extraño? _"¿Cómo fuiste tan cruel con alguien así?"_ me reprendió mi conciencia. Sentí una punzada de culpa. Metí el pastelillo de nuevo en su bolsa y corrí para alcanzarla.

**Lucy**

"_Debiste darte cuenta de eso antes" _Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Fue cruel, demasiado repentino, no supe reaccionar sentí una lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla. Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo. No esperaba que de pronto fuera amable conmigo, pero que me tratara como si fuera una peste. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso en mi vida no necesitaba más de eso. Cansada de correr me senté junto a un árbol y dejé que las lágrimas corrieran. Nadie podría escucharme. Creí que podría empezar de nuevo pero sigo siendo débil. De seguro piensa que soy patética.

-Tal vez tenga razón – murmuré para mí misma.

**Natsu**

Creí que habría salido del bosque pero no la encontré. La busqué en los alrededores siguiendo su rastro. La encontré sentada abrazándose a sí misma. ¿Tan malo fue lo que dije? Me acerque lentamente a ella. Pisé una rama y ella giró su cabeza hacia mí. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le entregué su bolsa y ella la tomó sin decir nada

-Lo siento- susurré

Ella me miró por unos segundos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Era cierto, lo que dijiste- dijo sin mirarme- no volveré a molestarte, solo… solo déjame quedarme un tiempo más y me iré, yo…

-Puedes quedarte- la interrumpí- lo que dije no era cierto.

-Yo…

-Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme- suspiré resignado- no es "mi bosque" puedes venir cuando quieras pero no puedes dejar que nadie te vea y no vuelvas a salir corriendo hay animales aquí.

**Lucy**

Lo miré sorprendida. Ya no era tan hostil, hasta podía decir que era amable. Un momento _"mi bosque"_ ¡Leyó la nota! Me sonrojé. No se me ocurrió otra forma de decirle eso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que no se burlaría en mi cara y tiraría la nota. Se giró, avanzó unos pasos y volteó.

-¿No vienes?

-¿Eh? S-sí claro

-Por cierto – se detuvo de nuevo y choqué contra su espalda – soy Natsu.

Sonreí y lo seguí mientras él volvía a caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno aquí les dejo el cap 2

Espero que les haya gustado, se lo mostré a mi amiga, la loca que mencioné antes, y la razón de que haya publicado este fic y que aviso, trató de matarme por dejarla con la duda. (No sé de qué se queja si ella es la primera en leer)

Sé que me matará cuando lea esto.

**P.D.:** Mi amiga loca que comentó "Sheila- sama": "sama" ¿es en serio? ¿tan grande es tu autoestima?

Agradecimiento especial a **Andytrips** por dejarme, aunque fuera corto, mi primer review y a los que pusieron mi historia en favoritos, y también a quienes siguen mi historia a pesar de que soy nueva; estoy tan feliz que podría llorar.

Nosvemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye ;)

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Estoy aquí para ti (Hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor, no sé poner títulos :p)

**Género: **Romance / Drama

**Personajes: **Natsu D., Lucy H.

**Rated: **M

Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen al genio y troll Hiro Mashima-sama solo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Natsu**

Me sentí extraño estando cerca de alguien después de tanto tiempo. Pero no podía echarla. No, no quería echarla y eso era lo extraño. Ella estaba ajena al debate mental que tenía sobre si era algo bueno o malo el dejarla estar aquí.

-Ehm ¿Natsu?-dijo sobresaltándome por alguna razón al oírla decir mi nombre - ¿En serio vives aquí? Quiero decir…

-¿En un bosque apartado del pueblo? ¿Cómo una bestia salvaje o algo parecido?

-¡No! No quise decir eso, solo tenía curiosidad.

Lo dijo tan rápido que no pude evitar reírme.

-Eres muy curiosa- me burlé señalando a su bolsa donde estaba la nota que escribió.

Su rostro se volvió rojo de vergüenza.

**Lucy**

La leyó. Ahora estoy completamente segura de que la leyó. Mi rostro está rojo, estoy segura. Bueno, el punto de escribirlo era que lo leyera pero aun así me da vergüenza. Tímidamente tomé el panecillo de mi bolsa junto con la nota y se lo extendí. Él los tomó, guardó la nota en su bolsillo y partió el panecillo en dos. Me tendió una mitad y lo miré confundida. Él rodó los ojos, tomó mi muñeca y puso una mitad del panecillo en mi mano. Lo miré de nuevo esperando que se riera y me lo quitar o algo pero solo suspiró cansado.

-No has comido nada ¿verdad?

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto. Miré al pastelillo y mi estómago gruñó. Mi cara parecía echar humo. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que estaba segura de que él pudo escucharlo. Y que se echara al suelo a reír me ayudó a confirmarlo. Nunca había estado tan avergonzada en mi vida.

-Creo que eso lo confirma- dijo después de tanto reír.

Inflé las mejillas molesta pero terminé riéndome también.

- Mejor comes algo antes de que tu estómago decida comerme.-se burló

Lo miré de pies a cabeza. Yo sí me lo comería. _"¡Lucy, en qué estás pensando!" _me regañé a mi misma por mis no tan santos pensamientos.

**Natsu**

La miré confundido por su reacción parecía estarlo pensando. ¿Tenía tanta hambre? (N/A:*facepalm*)

-¿No trajiste nada más?

Ella pareció reaccionar y sacó de su bolsa algo envuelto en papel. La detuve antes de que lo abriera.

-Atraerás a algún animal que no se detendrá a pensar antes de atacarte.

-No todos son malos- dijo volviéndolo a guardar.

-Pero los hay

-Lo sé- me cortó

-¿Dije algo malo?

- No, olvídalo.

-Si tu lo dices, vamos por allá no corres peligro

Ella asintió sin decir nada más. No me pareció raro hasta después de unas horas. El sol había bajado y ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté

Ella salió de su aturdimiento y me miró confundida.

-No eres de aquí, si lo fueras no habrías entrado al bosque.

**Lucy**

No supe que responder, no podía decirle.

-¿Y por qué tu si estás en este bosque?- pregunté para desviar el tema.

Él me miró serio y me arrepentí de habérselo preguntado.

-No estoy aquí porque quiera- murmuró viendo a otro lado.

No estaba muy segura de si pretendía que lo escuchara, así que preferí no decir nada.

-Ya es tarde

Y volvemos al señor frío y hostil. Asentí. No quise darle la contraria y arriesgarme a empeorarlo. Fui con él hasta la entrada. Al menos no estaba tan molesto como para dejarme por mi cuenta. No estaba segura de sí debería disculparme. Podría ignorarme o enfadarse más.

-Ehm, nos vemos mañana

-¿También vendrás mañana?-sonaba como si lo estuviera castigando. Fruncí el ceño.

-Dijiste que podía venir

-No dije cuando

-Tampoco yo- me crucé de brazos- mañana estaré aquí

-¿En serio?

-Te doy mi palabra. Estaré aquí. Seré un parásito del que no te podrás deshacer.

Se rió.

-Entonces supongo que te veré mañana

**Natsu**

Me pasé casi toda la noche pensando en lo que había pasado. En definitivo Lucy era rara. Pero no era como ellos. Ese pensamiento me relajó un poco. Pero la duda seguía latente ¿estaba fingiendo?, ¿se puede fingir todo eso? No me imaginaba a alguien imitándola su voz, sus gestos, su… ¡¿Por qué estoy pensándolo tanto?!

Me recosté en mi cama mirando al techo, como si allí estuviera la respuesta. _"¿Y por qué tu si estás en este bosque?"_ sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza. Podía irme, pero a dónde iría. Fuera a donde fuera sería igual. Ella no me rechazaba porque no lo sabía. ¿Qué otra explicación habría para que se comporte así conmigo? Pero si lo supiera ¿cambiaría? ¿me odiaría igual que ellos? Y si ella ya lo sabía y no le importaba. Imposible. Seguro correría a cualquier lugar al enterarse. _"No todos son malos" _Lucy no era mala. Pero no podía confiar en ella de la nada. Tal vez… Suspiré. Ya no quería pensar más en eso.

**Lucy**

De alguna manera me escabullí para que no me notaran ya iba a dormirme. Personas hablaban cerca.

-Creo que mañana lloverá

-Ya estaba haciendo falta el clima ha estado un poco seco

-Pero con la tormenta que vendrá nadie podrá salir

-Supongo pero no durará mucho

Genial. ¿Cómo iba a salir ahora? Pero no podía quedarme aquí encerrada. Tal vez no fura tan fuerte.

O tal vez sí.

Me puse una capa, de todas formas tendría que salir. Dije que estaría allí y allí voy a estar.

**Natsu**

Miré por la ventana. Afuera estaba lloviendo. Supongo que hoy no vendrá.

"_Te doy mi palabra. Estaré aquí. Seré un parásito del que no te podrás deshacer"_

Seguro no hablaba en serio sería suicida salir con esta lluvia. Pero Lucy, no sería capaz ¿verdad?

"_Te doy mi palabra. Estaré aquí"_

No. No lo haría.

"_Estaré aquí"_

Solté una maldición ¿por qué tenía que preocuparme por ella? Tomé mi capa y salí. Solo iría a asegurarme de que no termine congelada, solo eso.

Caminé entre los árboles hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde la encontré. Miré alrededor pero no estaba. Tal no haya llegado. Seguí el mismo camino que tomaba para venir y a pocos pasos estaba ella. Temblando de frío. Su capa se había atorado en un arbusto y luchaba por soltarla. Cuando la tela cedió ella cayó hacia atrás junto con su capa.

-¡Lucy!

**Lucy**

Sabía que no debí haber salido pero yo cumplo mis promesas por más tontas que éstas fueran las cumplía. Pero debe haber un límite para todo. Ya no podía volver y además estaba atorada en un arbusto. Jalé de la tela y terminé cayendo junto con mi capa rota. Me golpeé con algo, una roca supongo. Me dolía y tenía frío.

-¡Lucy!

Escuché a Natsu llamarme, creí que lo estaba imaginando, pero estaba ahí. Vino corriendo hacia mí, pasando entre los arbustos.

-¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te duele algo?- me preguntó al llegar a mi lado. Quise decir que estaba bien pero apenas podía moverme. Miró hacia atrás y volvió su mirada a mi otra vez. Parecía inseguro y ansioso. Había mucha niebla tal vez lo estaba imaginando. Pero no. Era real y estaba aquí conmigo.

**Natsu**

No estaba seguro de si debía llevarla conmigo pero dejarla aquí no era una opción. La cargué. Parecía mareada y su cara estaba algo roja. Ella temblaba en mis brazos. Traté de que mi capa también la cubriera. Y la llevé rápidamente lejos de la lluvia.

-Lo siento – murmuró.

No dije nada seguí caminando tratando de pensar que esto podría ser una trampa, que ella estuviera mintiendo. Dolía pensar en eso y no debía ser así. No podía creer que ella mentía. No quería creerlo. La imagen de ella asustada temblando bajo la lluvia vino a mi mente. No. Ella no era así. Ella no mentiría. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en esto desde que la conocí? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? Esas preguntas vagaban por mi mente mientras seguía avanzando.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo 3 espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por el retraso, estaba de viaje y llegué ayer.<p>

**-Andytrips: **yo también lo sentí corto, trataré de hacer los caps más largos, soy nueva en esto. Gracias por seguir mi fanfic.

**-Guest (sé que eres tú): **no es mi culpa que trataras de matarme.

**-estrellita1230: **me alegra que te guste mi fanfic :) , espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

Y con eso me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Estoy aquí para ti (No se me ocurre otro, mejor lo dejo así :p)

**Género: **Romance / Drama

**Personajes: **Natsu D., Lucy H.

**Rated: **M

Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen al genio y troll Hiro Mashima-sama solo la historia me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Lucy**

Estaba entumecida por el frío y no podía moverme. Había pasado mucho tiempo allí afuera bajo la lluvia. Solo podía temblar. No sabía a dónde me llevaba. La niebla y la lluvia no me permitían ver, aunque a él no parecía afectarle.

Se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una cabaña y entró conmigo aun en sus brazos. Me dejó frente a una chimenea y desapareció tras una puerta. Poco a poco me senté, aún tenía frío y mi ropa estaba mojada pero al menos podía moverme. Seguro tenía uno o dos moretones por el golpe. Temblando me acerqué al fuego.

Escuché una puerta abrirse y Natsu entró. Me entregó una toalla y una camisa.

- Sécate y ponte esto.

Esperé a que se fuera o al menos se volteara pero no lo hizo.

- Si no te vistes ahora vas a enfermarte.

- Ya lo sé pero sigues aquí.

Me miró como si no entendiera.

- No puedo cambiarme si estas aquí

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido

- Por- porque… es vergonzoso – susurré enrojeciendo.

- ¿Por qué?

¿Tanto tiempo había vivido aislado como para no entender eso?

- So- solo, no mires.

Seguía pareciendo confundido, pero se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda. Me sequé y me vestí rápidamente, nerviosa porque se volteara antes de que estuviera vestida. Aunque solo era una camisa, al menos me cubría.

- Y- ya puedes voltearte

**Natsu**

Me giré y sentí que mi cara se calentaba. Ella estaba frente a mí solo con una camisa, mi camisa ¿por qué me sentía tan extraño? La miré fijamente y noté que temblaba. Tomé una manta y la cubrí. Ella me miró sorprendida y con las mejillas enrojecidas. Me miró, luego a la manta y sonrió.

- Gracias – susurró

Una extraña calidez me invadió, una calidez que desde hace mucho no sentía. Me giré de nuevo para que no viera mi rostro. La imagen de ella temblando en la lluvia volvió a mi mente y me sentí repentinamente molesto.

- ¿Por qué saliste? – pregunté volteándome a verla.

Miró hacia el suelo.

- Porque lo prometí – susurró sin levantar la cabeza

- ¿Te arriesgaste así por algo tan tonto?

- ¡No es tonto! – gritó repentinamente.

Me sorprendió que gritara y al parecer a ella también.

- Lo siento – susurró

Tomé su ropa mojada del suelo y la colgué cerca de la chimenea. Volví mi mirada hacia Lucy que seguía mirando el suelo.

- No te disculpes conmigo – dije volviendo mi mirada al fuego de la chimenea – te arriesgaste a ti, no a mí.

- Lo sé, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera encontrado?

- Yo… no lo sé – dijo en voz baja – no debí salir.

Suspiré.

- Al menos entiendes eso.

Levantó la cabeza solo un poco y volvió a bajarla.

"_Seré un parásito del que no te podrás deshacer"_

Sonreí levemente.

- ¿Realmente piensas convertirte en un parásito? – me burlé

**Lucy**

Mi rostro enrojeció. ¿Por qué dije eso?

- ¿Por qué te importa?

- Porque yo tendré que soportarte.

- Pues perdón por ser un estorbo – mascullé molesta.

- ¿Piensas cumplirlo? – preguntó

- ¿Cumplir qué? – pregunté confundida

- Dijiste que no iba a poder deshacerme de ti, ¿entonces vendrás todo el tiempo?

No parecía estar molesto por eso.

- Tal vez – musité

- Mientras no destruyas el bosque podré soportarlo.

- ¡No haré eso!

Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento.

- ¿Natsu?

Se dio la vuelta. Me miró serio.

- ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – preguntó volteándose nuevamente hacia mí – nadie entra aquí, aunque no seas de aquí deberías de saberlo.

- No creo en esos rumores.

- Esa no es una razón para estar aquí.

- Tú también estas aquí.

- Yo tengo una razón.

- ¿Y cuál es esa?

- No tienes que saberlo.

- Tú tampoco tienes que saber por qué estoy aquí - dije cruzándome de brazos

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos.

- ¿Al menos sabes quién soy?

No estaba bromeando.

- ¿Eres algún criminal o algo parecido? – pregunté bromeando

Él me miraba serio. Suspiré.

- No sé quien eres, pero no pareces ser alguien malo.

- Las personas mienten.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, no hace falta que me lo digas.

**Natsu**

La forma en que lo dijo me sorprendió. Si antes pensaba que ocultaba algo ahora estaba seguro de ello. Al menos sabía que no era algo contra mí.

- Si lo sabes ¿por qué no te alejaste?

Suspiró

- No lo sé – sonrió – me agradas, aunque eres un poco gruñón – se burló

"_Me agradas" _esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza.

- No seas tan malo, al menos podrías decir que también te agrado.

¿Cómo podía agradarle? Todo lo que hice fue gritarle y tratar de alejarla.

- A veces puedes ser amable – dijo señalando la manta.

La miré perplejo.

- No podía dejarte ahí.

¿Esperaba que la dejara allí afuera?

- Eso prueba que no eres malo - dijo sonriendo

Me tendió la mano y la miré confundido. Frunció el ceño y tomó mi mano. Sonrió al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

- Es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Lucy, tengo 18 años, me gustan los dulces, estar al aire libre y mi color favorito es el rosa.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Dices que no nos conocemos, eso se puede arreglar.

Me miró fijamente ¿realmente esperaba que hiciera esto? No despegó sus ojos de mí, ni soltó mi mano y finalmente me rendí.

- Bien – solté resignado – mi nombre es Natsu, tengo 19 años, y me gusta el rojo; eso es todo lo que diré.

- Bueno, es un comienzo.

Su mano soltó la mía dejándome una extraña sensación. Abrí un poco la ventana; aún llovía; volví a cerrarla.

**Lucy**

Volvió a salir por la misma puerta de antes y volvió a traer mantas y otras cosas más.

- ¿Qué haces? – me atreví a preguntar.

- ¿Piensas dormir en el suelo?

Sonreí.

- ¿Puedo ayudar?

Me miró y asintió. No tardamos mucho en terminar las dos camas.

- Bien ya está, aún falta un poco para que anochezca ¿tienes hambre?

Lo miré extrañada. No podía seguir sus cambios de humor.

- No entiendo, un segundo me tratas como a un estorbo y luego eres amable conmigo.

Por un segundo pareció triste, pero volvió a ponerse serio. Me miró.

- ¿Eres como ellos?

Su pregunta me sorprendió.

- No entiendo

- No te dijeron quién soy

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Escuchaste lo que dicen en el pueblo de mí ¿verdad?

- ¿De qué…

"…es un_ monstruo_."

- No puede…

Me miraba serio.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué?

- No lo sabías ¿verdad?

No estaba pasando. No era posible. Él no podía ser…

Traté de calmarme.

- ¿Por qué dicen eso? ¿No eres así, verdad?

No contestó.

- ¡Natsu!

Se acercó.

- ¿Ahora me tienes miedo?

Lo miré a los ojos. No había odio en ellos. Negué con la cabeza.

- No creo en los rumores, pero no entiendo ¿por qué dicen eso?

- No lo entenderías.

- Entonces dímelo ¿qué es tan malo para que tenga que alejarme?, no creo lo que ellos digan, pero quiero oírlo de ti ¿por qué no quieres a nadie cerca?

- Ellos me odian, por eso me alejé.

- Esa no es la única razón, ¿cierto?

Miró a otro lado pero no contestó. Realmente quería saber más, pero hasta yo podía darme cuenta de que ya era demasiado. Ya me había dicho bastante, no debía forzarlo.

- Perdón, no preguntaré más.

**Natsu**

La miré extrañado. Así de simple acabó con su interrogatorio. ¿No le importaba lo que fuera? Estaba en un bosque lejos del pueblo, fácilmente podría ser un secuestro o algo.

- ¿Realmente estas bien con eso?

- Mentiría si dijera que no quiero saber pero ya me entrometí bastante – sonrió – no eres malo, eso me basta por ahora.

- Eres rara.

Se sonrojó.

- ¡No soy rara! – protestó inflando las mejillas.

- Bien, haz lo que quieras – dije rendido

Me dirigí a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó confundida

- Iré a traer algo de comer

- Te ayudo – dijo dispuesta a seguirme

- Puedo solo

- Pero quiero devolverte el favor

- No lo hice para que me debas nada

Frunció el ceño.

- Igual lo haré

- Eres terca

- Tu también – se burló

- No lo soy, espera ¿lo soy?

- ¿No lo habías notado?

- No es como si hablara con alguien más para saberlo.

- ¿No habías hablado con nadie antes?

**Lucy**

Me miró molesto. Yo y mi gran boca. No debí decir eso.

- Lo siento – dije rápidamente, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me había disculpado.

Su rostro se suavizó.

- Vamos, tienes que comer algo, si te desmayas tendré que cargarte todo el camino de regreso.

Lo seguí. El lugar era sencillo pero bastante acogedor, como para una familia. Miré alrededor. Él dijo que estaba solo, pero…

- ¿Qué tanto piensas? – preguntó sorprendiéndome

- ¿Eh? So- solo me preguntaba si alguien más vivía aquí

- No desde hace años

Quería preguntar más pero me contuve. Comimos y volvimos a la que supongo era la sala. Me senté en el suelo viendo la chimenea. Extrañamente me sentía tranquila y relajada. Sin darme cuenta cabeceé.

- Puedes irte a dormir si quieres.

Se sentó en una cama y me señaló la otra.

Me metí bajo las mantas. Se sentía tan cálido y acogedor.

**Natsu**

- Gracias, buenas noches – susurró cerrando los ojos, quedándose dormida casi de inmediato.

La observé por un largo rato. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila después de todo lo que había dicho? Seguía sonriendo, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. _"No eres malo" _de alguna forma sus palabras me reconfortaron. Pero si ella supiera… ¿pensaría lo mismo?

Era difícil de creer todo lo que sucedió en tan poco tiempo. Repetí en mi mente todo lo que había sucedido hasta quedarme dormido.

**Lucy**

Desperté y me encontré con el rostro de Natsu dormido. Guardé esa imagen en mi mente, se veía tan relajado sumido en un profundo sueño. Era extraño sentirse tan cómoda con alguien que apenas conozco y más aun después de lo que dijo. Miré alrededor, estaba un poco vacío. Me levanté y tomé mi ropa que ya estaba seca. Me había dormido con lo que suponía era su camisa y era mejor cambiarme antes de que despertara. Busqué un lugar en donde cambiarme pero todo era abierto, excepto por una habitación. Sin detenerme a pensarlo entré en la habitación y me vestí cuando terminé me llamó la atención una caja grande, tal vez un baúl, en un rincón de la habitación. Me acerqué, antes de abrirlo me detuve. Todo lo que sucedió anoche se repitió en mi mente. No me atreví a abrirlo, ya había invadido demasiado, ni siquiera debería estar allí. Regresé evitando hacer ruido y encontré a Natsu mirando alrededor nervioso.

**Natsu**

Me sentía perdido, había humo a mi alrededor. Escuchaba gritos, golpes.

Me desperté agitado. Esa pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez y no me dejaba en paz. Recordé lo que había pasado anoche y rápidamente me levanté mirando a mi alrededor. Lucy estaba parada mirándome fijamente. Se había vestido de nuevo con su ropa y traía la camisa doblada en sus brazos.

- Ehm ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con timidez

- ¿Eh?, sí, estoy bien

Me miró insegura, pero desistió de hacer cualquier pregunta y me entregó la camisa.

- Gracias – susurró al entregármela

Tomé la camisa y me levanté. Me fui a guardarla sin decir nada. Cuando volví ella estaba doblando las mantas que había usado.

**Lucy**

Estaba arreglando la cama cuando el volvió. Se acercó y empezó a doblar las mantas en silencio. Estaba tenso desde que despertó pero con cada segundo que pasaba comenzó a relajarse. Mientras terminábamos de doblar una pregunta llegó a mi mente.

- ¿Qué haces?

Me miró confundido.

- Me refiero a que si vives aquí ¿Qué es lo que haces todo el día?

- Muchas cosas

- ¿Cómo?

Se sentó mirando hacia mí.

- Hago lo que necesito para vivir.

- ¿Cazar, pescar, ese tipo de cosas?

- Si

- ¿Todo el tiempo?

- Así era hasta que irrumpiste aquí.

- Lo siento.

Me sonrojé y él se rió.

- No importa ya se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Sonreí

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Sabes hacer algo de eso?

- Eh, no, pero puedo aprender.

Me miró por un momento.

- ¿Estás segura? Pareces el tipo de persona que se cae con tan solo dar un paso.

- ¡No soy así! – dije molesta

- Como digas – dijo restándole importancia.

**Natsu**

La miré por unos segundos y una pregunta vino a mi mente.

- ¿Nadie notará que no estás?

Ella se tensó.

- Bueno, yo…

La miré esperando que continuara. Suspiró.

- Estoy sola, no hay nadie que espere por mí, no notarán mi ausencia si no saben que existo.

- ¿Y tu familia? – fue mi estúpida pregunta, si estaba sola entonces…

- No tengo

- …

- ¿Vives sola? – me atreví a preguntar para evitar el incómodo silencio

- Algo así

- ¿Cómo que algo así? – pregunté confundido

Ella evadió mi mirada y no dijo nada.

- ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

- Si y no – respondió evasiva mirando a cualquier parte menos a mí.

**Lucy**

Masculló algo que no entendí. Lo miré y no pude evitar reírme. Tenía la expresión de un niño haciendo un berrinche. Se relajó y también se rió.

- Bien, vamos – dijo levantándose

Asentí. Cuando salimos pude ver un huerto pequeño a un lado. Al girarme pude ver lo que parecía ser una cabaña a medias. Tenía una parte a medio construir que al parecer llevaba así unos cuantos años. La otra parte era donde habíamos estado hace un momento.

- ¿Tú hiciste todo esto?

- No todo

- ¿Y el resto?

- Si tú no respondes yo tampoco

- Bien – resoplé - ¿Qué es lo primero que haces?

Y con eso nuestra anterior conversación quedó olvidada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Lo hice más largo esta vez (o al menos lo intenté :9)<p>

**YessChristopher **gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra que pienses que soy buena en escribiendo, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Cierta amiga extraterrestre que sé que me matará cuando lea esto **perdón por la demora, todavía no me devuelven mi computadora y tengo que usar esta y es incómoda T.T

Nasthia-chan se despide

Bye ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Estoy aquí para ti

**Género: **Romance / Drama

**Personajes: **Natsu D., Lucy H.

**Rated: **M

Los personajes de Fairy Tail pertenecen al genio y troll Hiro Mashima-sama solo la historia me pertenece.

**Capítulo 5**

**Lucy**

Iba todo el tiempo a la misma hora, al mismo lugar en que lo vi la primera vez. Cuando ya no hice más preguntas, principalmente porque yo no quería tener que contestar también, se relajó. Era más amable de lo que parecía, me enseñó todo lo que hacía y lo ayudé en ello. Me sentía feliz estando con él. No me había relajado y disfrutado tanto desde hace mucho.

**Natsu**

Ella siguió viniendo todos los días, todo lo que hacía siempre había sido aburrido para mí. Sin darme cuenta había pasado más de dos semanas. No volvió a preguntar nada y yo tampoco lo hice. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a tenerla cerca. En las noches, cuando se iba, me preguntaba si eso estaba bien, si en algún momento se iría. ¿Estaría bien con eso? ¿Podría continuar como si nada hubiera pasado? La respuesta se hacía más clara con el pasar del tiempo y eso me asustaba.

- Natsu – me llamó sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Eh?

- Te quedaste mirando al vacío

- No es nada – contesté evitando su mirada

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego se giró y siguió caminando.

- ¿No te aburres de estar aquí? – pregunté para olvidarme de lo que estaba pensando

- No es tan aburrido si estás aquí

La miré incrédulo.

- Tal vez es aburrido para ti porque llevas haciendo lo mismo por mucho tiempo.

- O tal vez es porque estás aquí – dije distraídamente y ella se detuvo

- ¿Por qué?

Suspiré. Siempre preguntaba eso.

- No me hagas caso – dije evadiendo su pregunta.

Realmente no sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y trataba de evadirla.

**Lucy**

No podía adivinar lo que había en su cabeza. Por más que intentara siempre había una pare que nos dividía, sino era él quien la ponía lo hacía yo. Intentaba acercarme a él, pero eso era imposible sin decirle nada. Él sabía que yo escondía algo y lo usaba como escudo para no decirme nada. Cuando no le preguntaba nada dejaba de ser tan frío, pero bastaba con una pregunta para que se encierre en su caparazón como una tortuga, aunque no podía culparlo, yo hacía lo mismo.

¿Qué éramos entonces? Ni siquiera sabía si al menos éramos amigos. Lo miré. Estaba distraído tal pueda…

- Natsu

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mirando a algún punto en el cielo.

- ¿Qué somos?

Tropezó y su cara se estampó contra el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No es nada – contestó levantándose - ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¿Qué somos? – repetí

Ladeó la cabeza confundido.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Pues, yo, ¿te agrado?

**Natsu**

Su pregunta me sorprendió. No estaba seguro de qué responder ¿ella me agradaba?, ¿era por eso que me sentía cómodo estando con ella? No me rechazaba, ni yo tampoco a ella ¿eso significa que me agrada?

La miré fijamente como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en su cara.

- Creo que si – respondí finalmente

Ella sonrió.

- ¿Entonces somos amigos?

- ¿Eh?

**Lucy**

Me miró como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Entonces recordé lo que había dicho antes.

"_No es como si hablara con alguien más."_

Él estaba sólo. Me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaría así. Lo miré. Parecía que una guerra se desataba en su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó finalmente

- Me agradas ¿Necesito otra razón?

**Natsu**

Una cálida sensación me invadió, me sentí… feliz. Jamás alguien me había tratado como ella. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Ella también sonrió.

- ¿Amigos? – volvió a preguntar tendiéndome la mano.

Asentí y estreché su mano, era suave y cálida. Su mirada reflejaba emociones que no recordaba que existieran, mucho menos que pudiera sentirlas.

- Así es mejor – dijo confundiéndome

- ¿Mejor qué?

- Muy pocas veces sonríes

**Lucy**

Vi un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro.

- No hay muchas razones por las que sonreír.

- Lo siento, no debí decir eso – me apresuré a decir

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Eres una – dijo dándose la vuelta. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer.

- ¿Una qué?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Hasta mañana

- Pero…

Muy tarde, ya no estaba. No, no esta vez.

- ¡Espera!

Lo seguí. Sabía que de noche era peligroso estar en el bosque y que debía irme, pero mientras Natsu estaba ahí, técnicamente no contaba.

- ¡Natsu!

Se detuvo dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué?

- Eh, yo solo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Solo quería preguntarte si querías venir conmigo – mi voz se hizo cada vez más baja, pero me escuchó.

Se puso pálido y solo entonces caí en cuenta de que si venía tendría que volver al pueblo.

- Lo siento, no lo pensé bien, yo no… - dije rápidamente – perdón – susurré.

Negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien – dijo poniendo su mano en mi cabeza. Fue el primer gesto de cariño sincero que mostró hacia mí, aunque fuera poco lo apreciaba – lo siento, solo… no puedo.

Lo miré a los ojos y el esquivó mi mirada. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta amenazando con ahogarme. Sabía que ese tema le dolía, era fácil darse cuenta. Miré al cielo.

- Entonces supongo que te veré mañana – digo volviendo a mirarlo y para mi sorpresa, toma mi mano.

- No puedo ir pero… ¿no puedes quedarte?

- No tengo mis cosas.

- Puedo prestarte algo.

El recuerdo de haber usado su camisa y haberme vestido con él allí vuelve a mi mente me sonrojo.

- ¡No! – respondí rápidamente – no hace falta, puedo traer mis cosas, no tardaré mucho.

Asintió con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Me siguió en silencio y se detuvo cuando estábamos cerca de salir. Me giré y le sonreí tratando de animarlo al menos un poco. Dirigió su mirada a los pocos árboles que lo separaban del pueblo.

**Natsu**

La seguí con la mirada, entró en una casa que parecía vieja y descuidada, al menos lo era por fuera. No había nadie cerca y eso me alivió un poco. Las ventanas tenían puertas de madera gastada. A simple vista, parecía que nadie viviera allí. Abrió la puerta y pude ver unos segundos el interior, era muy distinto a lo que se veía por fuera, me preguntaba si era a propósito o si simplemente no le importaba. Eso solo logró distraerme unos segundos, seguía nervioso estando tan cerca, solo quería que saliera para irnos y poder alejarme de este lugar. Me recargué en un árbol y tomé aire tratando de calmarme.

**Lucy**

Me apresuré y llené mi bolsa y salí evitando que alguien me viera. Cuando volví él estaba recargado en un árbol, se veía nervioso. Caminamos en silencio, lo miraba de reojo, estaba tenso, demasiado. Un ruido me sobresaltó y me acerqué más a él. Me miró sorprendido y su rostro se relajó.

- ¿Asustada? – preguntó con burla.

Inflé las mejillas.

- No

Otro ruido me volvió a sobresaltar él me veía divertido por mi reacción.

- No me a sus- ah –grité al escuchar un crujido. Él se rió, vi que había roto una rama al pasar.

Estaba nerviosa, la única vez que me quedé aquí de noche fue cuando llovía y estaba dentro de su casa, no aquí afuera en la oscuridad. Temblé, miraba a todas partes nerviosa.

- ¿Lucy? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

Ví a Natsu, ya no había diversión en su mirada. Estaba preocupado. Todo estaba oscuro a mi alrededor que casi no podía verlo. Me sentí atrapada. Me sujetó por los hombros con ambas manos hasta calmarme.

- ¿Estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Para mi sorpresa y alivio, tomó mi mano y seguimos caminando.

**Natsu**

Me preocupó verla de esa forma, hace unos minutos estaba bien. Sujetó mi mano calmándose gradualmente, ya no era yo él que estaba nervioso ni asustado, era ella. Cuando llegamos se sentó en el suelo.

- Gracias – susurró con una sonrisa que le devolví agradecido de que estuviera bien y confundido por lo que había pasado.

Sacudió la cabeza y sacó algo de su bolsa y me lo tendió sonriendo.

- Traje panecillos

Sonreí y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Por qué querías que fuera? – me atreví a preguntar mientras desenvolvía los panecillos.

Ella me miró sonriendo con timidez.

- Solo… somos amigos ¿no? Pero casi no te conozco y pensé que sería algo así como una ¿pijamada? No sé bien como es – balbuceó jugando con sus dedos – dijiste que tampoco me conoces mucho así que...

- ¿Qué?

- Yo hablo y tú también lo haces así nos conocemos mejor.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – la reté bromeando.

Frunció los labios haciendo un puchero con las mejillas sonrojadas, se veía… linda

- No tienes que ser tan frío.

Lo escuché pero no contesté, estaba ocupado pensando ¡¿Por qué demonios pienso que es linda?! ¡¿Por qué me importa si lo es?! ¡¿Por qué me sonrojo?! ¡¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?!

Nada de eso era normal, ella había venido muchas veces y jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que ella era linda.

- Natsu

Me sobresalté.

- ¿Q- qu- qué?

Genial, ahora tartamudeaba. Ella me miró molesta.

- ¿Ahora me ignoras?

- ¿Eh? No, yo…

- ¿En qué piensas tanto?

Tenía que preguntar eso "Eres linda" como si fuera a decirle eso… ¿por qué no? ¿por qué se sentía raro?

- N- na- nada

"Muy convincente" pensé con sarcasmo. Me miraba fijamente sin terminar de creérselo, solo entonces me percaté de lo cerca que estaba.

- No es nada – dije nervioso retrocediendo y al parecer ella también lo notó porque también retrocedió.

- Pasatiempos – dijo mirando al suelo, la miré sin comprender – pasatiempos – repitió esta vez mirándome.

Estaba totalmente confundido.

- Lo que te gusta hacer – explicó al ver mi expresión confundida, no iba a rendirse con eso de conocerme.

Suspiré cansado.

- No hay mucho que hacer.

Me miró como si hubiera dicho que el césped es blanco.

- Tiene que haber algo.

- Tú misma lo pudiste comprobar, mi vida es aburrida, no hay nada que pueda hacer en este lugar – dije recostándome en el suelo apoyando mi cabeza en mis brazos.

- Puedes leer.

- Tal vez, si supiera.

- ¿No sabes?

- No – dije girándome mirando a la pared

- Pero leíste mi nota.

- Era fácil de entender sin saber todas las palabras, o al menos creo que lo entendí bien.

Pareció pensarlo un momento, luego me miró.

- Yo te enseño.

- No importa.

- Dijiste que estabas aburrido.

- Hay una chica terca aquí que no me deja aburrirme en paz – dije sin voltearme

Escuche que se levantó y segundos después tenía un libro plantado en la cara.

- Eres persistente – dije tomando el libro y dejándolo a un lado.

Frunció el ceño y miró el libro, luego a mí, otra vez el libro. Suspiré rendido.

- No dije que no lo haría.

- ¡Bien! Ahora otra pregunta.

¿Pensaba seguir?

- ¿Más?

- Si, veamos, mmm… ya sé ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

**Lucy**

Pasaron unos segundos y no contestó.

- ¿Natsu?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Qué no sabes?

- No sé cuándo es, no lo recuerdo.

¿Por qué todo lo que preguntaba estaba mal?

- Eh, yo, pe- perdón

- No importa

- ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas? – se escapó de mi boca

- Pasó mucho tiempo, nunca me importó, no hay nada que celebrar.

No podía culparlo por pensar así, no tenía a nadie.

- Lo siento

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió levemente.

- Solo olvídalo.

- Pero no está bien.

- Nada que tenga que ver conmigo lo está, no les des más vueltas.

Asentí. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, quería saber.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí?

- Como 12 años – contestó tenso.

No estaba segura si estaba bien preguntar lo siguiente, pero ya que estaba cediendo debía intentarlo.

- ¿Por qué dices que te odian?

Se sentó, evitando mi mirada.

- No lo sé

- ¿De qué-

- ¡No sé lo que les hice!

Apretaba los puños con fuerza, puse mis manos sobre la suya.

- No lo sé – dijo en susurro

La pregunta no era qué había hecho él, sino que le habían hecho, para que tuviera que esconderse, para que les tuviera tanto miedo.

- Es tu turno – dije después de unos segundos que sentí eternos – pregunta lo que quieras – dije para evitar el ambiente tenso.

Aún tenía mis manos sobre la suya, pero no la apartó.

- No sé qué preguntar – dijo sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- Pregunta lo que quieras saber

- ¿Por qué no me odias? – preguntó sorprendiéndome – todos lo hacen ¿por qué tú no?

**Natsu**

Levanté un poco la cabeza para mirarla.

- No hay ninguna razón para odiarte – dijo molesta - ¿te cuesta tanto creerlo?

- Eres la única persona que piensa así – dije volviendo mi vista al suelo.

Suavemente su mano acarició la mía. Dirigí mi mirada hacia su mano, tan suave, cálida y delicada.

- No voy a odiarte, jamás lo haré - susurró

Nos quedamos así en silencio, su mano sobre la mía. Después de lo que supongo habrán sido dos horas, se recargó en mi hombro, miré hacia ella y la encontré dormida. Sin poder evitarlo llevé una mano a su mejilla y la acaricié. Me quedé observando su rostro dormido un momento más luego la acomodé a un lado y la cubrí con una manta. Me quedé observándola. _Linda…_ jamás había pensado que algo fuera lindo, mucho menos una persona. Acerqué mi mano lentamente a su rostro y acomodé un mechón de cabello. No supe cuando me dormí.

Quise avanzar pero no pude. Fuego comenzó a rodearme, todo se caía a pedazos. El olor a ceniza y sangre me mareó. No. Caí de rodillas, quería vomitar.

Desperté, ella estaba frente a mí. Me levanté, salí y vomité. Siempre era igual, pero ahora ella me había visto. Me quedé donde estaba no tenía el valor para mirarla. Me sentía débil. La sentía acercarse, se sentó junto a mí.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó

No dije nada ¿qué podía decirle?

- Toma

Me tendió un pañuelo. Dudé pero lo tomé de todas formas.

- Si fue por lo que dije ayer, lo siento, todo lo que decía terminaba siendo algo malo, yo…

- Deja de disculparte tanto.

- ¿Eh?

- Para mí es normal, no hiciste nada.

- ¿Normal? ¿Siempre te pasa esto?

**Lucy**

Evitó mi mirada.

- Voy a caminar, solo necesito aire, es todo.

Dio la vuelta y se fue. Lo seguí, no debía hacerlo pero lo hice. Caminó un largo rato, se detuvo y se sentó junto a un árbol. Se quedó viendo su mano pensativo, la puso frente a él como si sostuviera algo. Una pequeña llama apareció en su mano, casi caigo al suelo por la sorpresa.

**Natsu**

Fijé los ojos en el fuego, verlo me hacía recordarlos, y al mismo tiempo, me recordaba todas mis pesadillas, podía verlas reflejadas en el fuego. Escuché un ruido. Estaba tan distraído que noté que me había seguido. Me giré, ella estaba ahí observándome, pude notar por su expresión que lo había visto.

- ¿Có-cómo hiciste eso?

- ¿Por qué me seguiste?

- Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

**Lucy**

Estaba sorprendida, pero no asustada y suponía que él esperaba que lo estuviera. Ni yo misma podía entender como no tenía miedo después de ver lo que hizo. Pero, de alguna forma lo sabía, sabía que no me dañaría, y no sentí miedo; pero era claro que él si lo sentía. Me miraba atentamente, supongo que esperaba que saliera corriendo algo parecido.

- ¿No vas a…

- …irte? – completé – No, no lo haré, ¿por qué piensas que me iré?

No dijo nada.

- ¿No quieres que esté aquí? – pregunté dolida.

Negó mirando al suelo.

- No quiero

- Pero no confías en mí

- Si lo hago – susurró – solo… no puedo decirlo.

**Natsu**

No quería que se fuera, pero no podía decirlo, no podía decirle algo que no podía aceptar. No podía aceptar lo que era, no quería serlo, eso solo hacía daño. Ella no contestó, se acercó y me abrazó. Temblando, la rodeé con mis brazos, aferrándome a ella.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me importas, porque quiero ayudarte

Levantó la cabeza para mirarme. Estaba llorando.

- Porque aún con lo que sé de ti y lo que no, te quiero.

Casi olvidé como respirar. Ella bajó la cabeza. La acerqué más a mí.

- Todo este tiempo estuve ocultándome, no quería que volvieran a lastimarme, no quería aceptar lo que pasó, no quería acercarme a nadie porque no quería salir lastimado, tenía miedo, tengo miedo, pero…

Mi voz temblaba, todo daba vueltas.

- Pero aunque no quería, no pude evitar quererte, no quería decirte nada porque no quiero alejarte.

- No quiero irme.

- No lo hagas – susurré.

Levantó la cabeza secándose las lágrimas.

- Si no estuviera ¿me extrañarías?

Sonreí.

- Mi vida volvería a ser aburrida sin ti aquí.

**Lucy**

Sonreí, nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz. Nadie podría arruinarlo, _él_ no podría arruinarlo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Asintió.

- Te lo dije, me pasa siempre, solo olvídalo.

- ¿Damos un paseo?

- Eres rara, después de todo lo que dije actúas como si nada pasara.

- No quería incomodarte.

- ¿En serio dices eso ahora?

Me sonrojé de vergüenza y él se rió.

- Bien, vamos – dijo tomando mi mano, lo seguí sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien.

Habían muchas cosas que guardábamos, muchos recuerdos dolorosos, difíciles de decir. Pero ya no estábamos solos, ya no era cada quien por su lado. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y nadie podría arruinarlo.

O eso quería creer.

**¡PERDONENME!**

**Sé que me tardé mucho en actualizar, he estado ocupada con demasiadas exposiciones y exámenes mi familia me secuestró, quieren matarme. Tuve que escribir el fic en notas en mi celular y luego pasarlo (lo hice durante mis clases de inglés :9) ahora que tengo un día libre, más bien tarde y parte de la noche, los días libres no existen en mi vida T.T , trataré de avanzar el capítulo siguiente también.**

**Akari-Liz:** Gracias por leer mi fanfic, a mí también me gustó la escenita de la camisa *¬* mi mente vuela en esas escenas, pero no puedo apresurar las cosas así que me contengo.

**YessCristopher: **Perdón por la demora, demasiadas cosas juntas, necesito un respiro. Espero que te guste el capítulo, ahora trato de hacerlos más largos tal vez cuente su pasado en el próximo capítulo o el siguiente no estoy segura. Saludos :)

**Guest (Sheila): **Deberías dejar tus delirios de grandeza -_-'

**Guest (Rosa): **Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por leer mi fanfic :)

Nasthia-chan se despide

Bye ;)


End file.
